


The Castle

by AzureMeetsJade



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMeetsJade/pseuds/AzureMeetsJade
Summary: After they first met and Sansa refuses to pledge her loyalty to Daenerys, Dany seeks out for her in her private chamber. The Khaleesi wants her to bend the knee, but things went unexpectedly different.





	The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in Sansa's chamber.
> 
> This one short is dedicated to a very special someone. Yes, if you read it, I mean you, Kath. I only know you for a short time, but that doesn't change that you're very dear to me. :)
> 
> By the way, I didn't have a beta reader for this one. Grammar errors guarantueed.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"  
I am not afraid anymore  
Standing in the eye of the storm  
Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth  
I am not afraid anymore  
I want what you got in store  
I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now 

And touch me like you never  
And push me like you never  
And touch me like you never  
[…]  
I want something so impure  
You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor  
Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin  
Begging you to take me  
Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she plays to win, heaven gonna hate me.  
" 

Halsey – Not afraid anymore 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Bend the knee, Lady of Winterfell. I am your queen; your brother Jon Snow swore fealty to me in the name of Winterfell.'' Daenerys said with a fierce tone in her voice. 

"Your grace, you're no queen to me. I am Lady Sansa, Lady of Winterfell. Rightful heir to Winterfell and Protector of the North. I do not see you sitting on any throne, yet. You have absolutely nothing on me." 

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. You are going to bend the knee if you want Winterfell to continue to exist as the crown's ally. Otherwise you will be destroyed, just as any other enemy that comes in my way. May it be by the White Walkers, or me personally." 

Their eye contact intensified. 

"Your grace, do you think you can just walk in from Essos into Westeros and force everyone to bend over to you? The Lords of Westeros will never follow you. You're just another tyrant on the throne, just like your ancestors! I will stand up for my kingdom, till my last breath. I don't fear you." 

And that's true. Sansa did not fear the heir to the throne. Daenerys sensed it well too as the red-haired woman hasn't never backed off their stare, not one moment. It's like their eyes have been locked together. Their fight for dominance – an endless circle. 

"I will -"

"No, you won't!" Sansa interrupted her. " I will never fear you! I am not afraid of anyone. If it means my life, so be it. But you won't make me and my people bend the knee to a foreign queen, nobody will. I am my own Lady, so is my kingdom. We don't need your help, neither do we need to be in your golden chains," Sansa said angrily, her tone of voice increasing by every word that has left her lips. 

The tension of the moment, almost unbearable. Daenerys remained silent, she felt the Lady of Winterfell wasn't done talking just yet. Something inside her wanted to hear out what this woman had to say. 

"I am not letting anyone do everything with me anymore, I am so done! Do you know what it means to be watching your own father being beheaded?!? Do you? I was promised to the king, another sick fuck who was the one who has made me watch my own father dying. Yet I was married to an imp shortly afterwards because I was replaced easily, tossed away like the ragdoll I was. Then I was literally "sold" by Littlefinger to Ramsay Bolton. He promised me that he would get me out of the hell called King's Landing, but then...he raped me, threatened me! Molested me!! My aunt wanted me dead! Came back to Winterfell to see half of my family wiped out, half of my pack! And I was all alone, the way along. I faced the fear of death every single day. I was an innocent, naive girl who believed that good exists in the world. But it doesn't. I've seen things far worse than a simple death...-" 

Daenerys was shocked about the things Sansa shouted at her. She was struggling to figure out what caught her more, the fact that Lady Sansa tells her these intimate memories, that she's such a strong nature or that she still does not want to bend the knee. 

But something else struck her head. Just now she starts to notice what an actual beauty breathes in front of her. 

'I am not surprised she fights for her kingdom. After all, isn't that what I would be doing in her place, too? She is a fierce woman with a pure heart.' She thought.

And with that, the blonde's gaze started to wander. She beheld the red-haired woman. A determined, yet vulnerable expression was exposed on her face. Her skin was pale and flawless. 

Yet there was one feature which the Khaleesi just seems to notice now. Her dazzling blue eyes. 

They were holding a lot of sadness, mixed with fearlessness, coldness. On the other hand, Daenerys admitted that she has never seen such pure blue eyes before. They were as light blue as the sky would be on a sunny and warm day. She literally felt a warm breath around her when she thought of it. On the other side, it reminded her of ice. Ice blue. 

'She surely lives up to being queen of the north.'

Made sense, as the red-haired woman was rather reserved. It wasn't clear to Daenerys yet which description is more suitable this beauty. 

"Come on, your grace! Are you going silent on me now?" Sansa shouted tensely at Daenerys, ripping her apart from her thoughts. 

Daenerys would lie if she said she didn't find Sansa's temperament somewhat appealing. In fact, it actually inspired her and somehow. She saw a lot of herself inside her.  
And still, the queen stayed without a word, her gaze unbent. The unspoken attraction between the two started to fill the room more and more. 

Now Sansa notices her stare, too. 

But it wasn't the same fierceness in the blonde woman's eyes. They now allowed to show weakness. The circle of fighting for dominance broke, like she broke the chains of thousands of slaves. There was a feeling inside her, an urge, which started to increase every second she gazed upon Daenerys. Her mind failed to designate it. 

So... her body started the conversation her brain was not able to handle. 

Without not even one second passing, their lips unified. Sansa rushed forward to meet Daenerys, their kiss was demanding and wild from the start. Lust-filled. Hungry. None of the two backed off, their mind was alike. They both wanted each other equally as well as desperately.

Craving for more, Sansa pushed the other woman towards the wooden table inside her room, lifting her up to sit on it. The blonde was surprised by the sudden and rather dominant actions of the red-haired beauty, but she didn't oppose one bit. She decided that this one night, she was hers, fully hers to use.

Rampant touches. Wild kisses. Heat. Their eyes were filled with flames, lost in their haze. What matters was them now, and nothing else.

The more time passes, the more Sansa grew tired of the fabric which was still in between them, hindering their skins to brush, to feel each other. Thus, at one go, she ripped Daenerys' dress apart just to find two well-formed, voluptuous breasts waiting for her. She cupped them, squeezed them, bit them, literally inhaled them. A moaning Daenerys just confirmed that she wasn't supposed to stop, at all. 

Unable wasting any moment, she continued her trail of kisses downwards. Sansa densely covered the queen's pelvis with sometimes light, sometimes intense nibbling. She was headed straight to the castle, her weak spot. She wanted to make the queen hers, and hers only. Please her. Fuck her. 

And Daenerys let her in. Without any opposing she opened her legs wide, allowing the other woman entrance to her vulnerable self. Sansa wasn't surprised to find the blonde already dripping wet.  
Once her tongue crossed Daenerys labia, she jerked upwards almost immediately, throwing her head back. It showed how sensible her folds became by now, they were anticipating to be in contact with the soft lips of the Lady of Winterfell.  
So, Sansa did. Her focus was on her core now. She was literally devouring it, sucking the sensible bundle of nerves hard. The sensation of the feeling made Daenerys body twitch involuntarily, but Sansa held her still with a strong grip, stabilized her, made it impossible for her to escape.

"..Penetrate me, Lady of Winterfell. My core is yours..." Daenerys said, her voice weak. 

"Oh, is that a pledge for me to fuck you, your grace?" 

"..Y-yes, my lady. My pussy is yours to take.." 

These words caused a shiver running through Sansa's body, straight into her own crotch. And without hesitation she slid two of her fingers inside Daenerys, who reacted with a deep moan, her body offering itself even more by meeting her halfway. She wanted to be fucked so badly by the red-haired woman. 

The sensation was insane. With Sansa's soft lips on her clit, at the same time fingerfucking her, she felt her climax building up. Back and forth forever. With each second, more and more rational thoughts faded, her mind started to be empty, filled with only lust. The rest of her remaining focus was on her pulsing point. Her hands, entangled in Sansa's beautiful red hair, tensing increasingly. 

Lost in pleasure. 

Void. 

'Fuck.'

And so, her orgasm rolled over her. The electricity of her body was discharging together with a drowning moan. Her painful grip on Sansa's head loosened. The climax has left her body weak. 

With a last kiss on her folds, Sansa's head went back up, facing the blonde mess once again. 

"Your grace." 

"My lady." 

And nothing was, like it had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Any kind of feedback is a help to improve myself. I value what you guys have to say. :) And Kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
